


I left the house today

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [36]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 77: “I left the house today.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I left the house today

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> Also, I was prompted this one twice by two different anons.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 💗

At the one year anniversary of when Patrick proposed to David up at the top of Rattlesnake Point, the two of them decided to go there again this time as husbands to celebrate this milestone together and hopefully do this hike right from start to finish this time. Much like that day, they packed their bags and started on their hike. It was smooth sailing up the hike and Patrick was very proud of David for not complaining and for him not getting injured. They had the best picnic at the top of the hill, just like the day he proposed.

It was on the way down that the problem occurred. Patrick tripped on a log that he didn’t see because he was distracted by something his husband was saying and he fell down the hill and bashing into a tree. David was careful to run down after him, not wanting to also fall. He reached Patrick who was in excruciating pain and called 911. They were close enough to the start of the trail but Patrick was in too much pain to move so David told the operator where they were in the trail. The paramedics came pretty quickly and they rushed to the emergency.

Patrick fractured his leg and would be in a cast for six to eight weeks depending on his recovery process and would be on bed rest for the first two weeks. David told him not to worry about the store that he would see if Alexis could help him out now that she’s back from the Galapagos, and that the main priority for Patrick is to rest and get better.

So that’s where Patrick spent the next two weeks, on the bed or sofa in their apartment, bored out of his mind. He watched a lot of TV and read a lot but being cooped up inside was never something Patrick enjoyed. He much rather be at work than be stuck inside their apartment all day alone waiting for his husband to get home. It’s not like he can even do much around the house seeing as his doctor told him not to strain himself and bed rest really meant _bed rest_.

Those two weeks were brutal but David still instructed Patrick not to come into work just yet, not until he isn’t in so much pain while standing, which Patrick still is a bit. He’s losing his patience inside the apartment though. He grabs his crutches and stands from the sofa, moving around the apartment for a few minutes to test out how he feels. He’s actually not in too much pain so he decides to venture out for a bit. He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys before leaving the apartment. He doesn’t go very far, just a few blocks before heading back, not wanting to overdo it right away.

David comes home after closing to the apartment smelling like the best sauce ever. “What’s all this?” He asks when he sees the table set up and a pot of sauce cooking on the stove.

“Making my husband a home cooked meal,” Patrick tells him turning to smile at him sweetly.

David makes his way over and wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist, careful of the crutches. He kisses his neck and says, “It smells amazing.”

“Thank you, it’s almost ready,” Patrick informs him.

“Are you okay? Need help?” David asks him.

Patrick is about to decline but then sees the sweet face David is directing at him that he says, “Yeah, could you drain the pasta for me?”

David grins at him. “Of course.” David does as he’s told before bringing the pot with the pasta back to the stove. He takes the sauce from Patrick and pours it into the pot of pasta. He tells Patrick he’ll serve them and to just sit down and relax. Patrick relents since he has been standing a while cooking this and not wanting to delay his healing progress.

Once they’re both settled at the table with their food in front of them, David reaches for Patrick’s hand and rubs his thumb against his, he says, “Thank you for this.” Patrick smiles at him sweetly and tells him to dig in. “So how was your day?”

“I left the house today,” Patrick tells him after swallowing the bite of pasta he had in his mouth.

David’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead and asks, “Where did you go?”

“Just a couple blocks then back here. I wasn’t in pain so I figured I’d test out my walking abilities,” Patrick tells him, he can see the look on David’s face – all the worry that’s there, he adds, “I’m fine, David, promise. I did just make a whole meal for us, didn’t I?”

David relaxes his face and smiles at him sweetly. “Yes, you did, my very capable and strong husband,” He tells him with a small smirk.

Patrick rolls his eyes but smiles back at him. He asks David about work and David informs him of everything that happened today and how annoying Alexis was but he has this small smile anyway. He missed her a lot while she was gone and even though she’s been back almost a month, he’s still very happy to have her around again.

David cleans up the kitchen before going to take a shower and join Patrick on the sofa to watch a movie before bed. David curls up into Patrick’s side, leaning his head against his shoulder as Patrick rubs David’s arm soothingly up and down.

Patrick may have hurt his leg pretty badly but he’s still here with his husband – the love of his life curled against him, leaving him small kisses against his neck and jaw as they watch a silly rom-com on the sofa of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
